After the Blood of Olympus
by Whitehorse102
Summary: There will be a million of these stories. Oh well I wanna do one too. Rick Riordan left a lot to the imagination at the end of Blood of Olympus. As a person who likes to see an ending actually written, naturally I came here. Read to see things like Sally Jackson reuniting with her long lost son, Leo and Claypso's journey to get back to Camp Half Blood, and much more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, it's finally it. The Heroes of Olympus series is over. Now before anyone starts listing their complaints about the ending or swooning or fainting, let us look back in remembrance the past few years. *Looks up into the sky* ...Oh. Oh yeah, it was just a bunch of years of drooling over books and hissing at anyone who came near me in the days of early October. Huh. Oh well. Continuing! There was alot left unsaid with Blood of Olympus. My own personal opinion? I think he wanted to give his readers the freedom to figure out what happened next. We can take a pretty good guess, can't we? And I'm sure there'll be a million more fanfics just like this one, but hey, I want to post this because it feels like I'm marking a memorial or something. I don't know what I'm saying. I'm rambling. I really hope that all the cliffhangers(note; none of the cliffhangers were as bad as the one in MOA) are really Rick's way of saying; "Jk, I'm gonna make another series with these guys." But no. *sigh*. Also, this was shorter than I thought it was. Sorry. I'll try to make them longer in upcoming chapters, but for now it's just...meh. SO! BEFORE I CAN ALLOW MYSELF TO RAMBLE AND LOSE YOUR ATTENTION ANY LONGER, I PRESENT TO YOU A LITTLE DITTY I STARTED IN STUDY HALL AND WHO KNOWS WHEN I'LL FINISH IT. CUE THE FLUFFY STUFF! Oh, and remember, review! XD**

* * *

The sun fading-leaving behind trails of pink clouds that seemed to sputter and die out as they moved up.

If Percy followed their paths and kept going-away from the water and the sun, he could see stars outlined by a black sky. It was impossible to find a line where the evening and night clashed. It just seemed to flow together easily.

A deep breath of rapidly cooling air made Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, aware of what was happening back on the ground again.

A fire crackled in front of them. Nothing huge or magical like the one held at the pavilion. The embers flickered up and were outlined by the quiet ocean before dissipating into the air. The fire they'd made was just before the beach started-near the shores. Long Island was hosting a beautiful soon-to-be night. The ocean was compelled by it to be quiet and let the bugs sing. The fire had been started by Annabeth to keep them warm, not to be boisterous or blinding.

Speaking of, the daughter of Athena, with her tucked safely against him, his arm around her shoulders, her warm side against his, her perfect lemon-scented hair tickling the collar of his shirt...

Percy tried not to grin. Really, he tried, but he ultimately failed. A burst of warmth seemed to erupt from his chest and he silently cursed the goddess Aphrodite as he pressed his lips against the top of Annabeth Chase's crazy blonde hair.

She snickered at his affectionate display. When he pulled his head back, she turned her head and stared into his eyes.

Percy could not fathom those eyes. Gray was such an under appreciated color. The way her eyes caught the closest light source and reflected them-currently reflecting a sea green-and made it their own, better version of that color.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chortled slightly, leaning in.

He smiled and leaned in as well. He could still feel that warmth that forced his lips into that very smile, that warmth that made him feel jittery yet calm all at once, and that warmth that made him press his lips against hers.

Annabeth was the one who pulled away first, much to his disappointment. She huffed out a breath which tickled on his face. "Gods, I love you." She whispered. Maybe she didn't even mean to.

Just those words-_those words, _had the canyon of warmth suddenly split wider and the warmth became an unbearably hot searing pain. In that moment, Percy almost wished for a different set of words. A set of words that could describe the impossibly vast love he had for this one girl. Words that could multiply the meaning of 'I love you'. He have to ask Aphrodite, when he got the chance. Or maybe he could get Piper to pass the message.

In the meantime, there were actions more powerful than words could ever be.

He wrapped his arms around Annabeth and pulled her to her feet.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth questioned softly.

Percy said nothing, just rocked her side to side. For a while, he swayed with her, resting his chin on her head. He could feel her hair swishing back and forth with each motion.

Finally, he sucked in a deep breath through his nose, and spun Annabeth away from him-just barely giving himself time to move his hands from around her to her hands-before pulling her close again.

Gods, he hoped he wasn't being too cheesy.

But the heat in his chest pushed him forward. Basically screamed at him to do it.

Her eyes darted from their intertwined left hands-currently pointed towards their left-the woods. Then she fixed her gaze on their also intertwined right hands, currently pointed towards the ocean. Finally, her eyes met his. Once again, the stormy gray adopted a sea green.

He waited.

She laughed and let go of his right hand. Before he could protest, she planted his now free hand on her waist, then lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "Like this, Percy." She murmured.

Her fingers were warm and soft. When they slipped a bit and slide a centimeter to the side-he felt the tingle in his toes. "Does your hand stay there?" He mumbled, reveling in the feeling.

Annabeth laughed and shook her head no. She pulled it away, leaving Percy's skin missing the warmth. But it didn't go far. Her hand landed on his shoulder, where it gently gripped. "Here." She whispered.

Percy smirked and took a step forward. Annabeth followed the minute only after a moment's hesitation.

At first, it was tentative-slow, long strides, and the occasional clash of sneakers. Neither minded. Then, their footsteps slowly became more secure. As one, they stepped. As one, they glided over the grass. And as one, they pulled themselves towards each other.

They're steps took them around the sputtering fire-embers dancing into the air-as if jealous of the two demigods. The log they had been sitting on was now just another step they eased themselves onto and over. A simple obstacle that made their dance even more beautiful. To make it simply radiate.

Then came the laughter.

If anything could complete the dance, it was the laughter. Not music. Not lights. Not a fancy gown or brilliantly sewn tux. Not a stage or brushed hair. Not an audience. No.

Laughter.

The first to let the happiness take shape was Annabeth. Her soft laugh was not petite or quiet. It wasn't loud ether. It was the laugh one rarely encounters-one that comes from the heart. The heart, or the warmth the heart feels, when with someone you love.

As for Percy, as soon as Annabeth's happiness broke free and took shape, his own happiness multiplied. Amazing how when you care for someone that much, their happiness is all your happiness seems to be. So he laughed the same soft, but not quiet or even loud laugh with her.

They laughed as he spun her. They laughed as they slipped around the fire. They laughed as they stepped over the log.

And, finally, they laughed as the sun's rays finally vanished beneath a silent blue surface. They laughed as Percy spun Annabeth around and back to his chest. They're hands somehow slipped from each other's grasp and went around each other.

"Annabeth," Percy started. His laughter had finally concluded with that last spin. Annabeth was still chuckling, but it was low enough that she could be spoken over, and her eyes met his attentively. "I was thinking of heading home for a week or two."

Annabeth's laughter finally ended with a shaky breath "To see your mom."

The son of Poseidon nodded. "Yeah. I can't imagine how..." He trailed off and tightened his grip on his girlfriend. "Anyways, I'm gonna ask Chiron for permission tomorrow."

The night had begun. Now, the cold air seemed to weave around them, fighting against the small wafts of warmth from the flames. But neither minded. After all of what had happened, the pair loved the stars much too fondly to fear the night.

"I don't even know if Chiron will let me." Percy rattled. "There's so much still to be repaired, and-"

"Percy?" Annabeth cut off softly. Her arms were taught around his waist. He felt her hand brush over the small of his back-once the only place where he could be killed. Her hand caressed his gently. His back tingled. "He's not gonna say no."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What if someone else came with me?"

"Depends who."

"Come with me."

"..."

"Will you?"

And there were no more words that night, for their lips were suddenly preoccupied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Percy Jackson fans! So I think I'm going to TRY(keyword is try) to get into this schedule of writing up a chapter of this little thing each time I have a study hall in school. Which, is two days out of a four day schedule. If I'm late, try and keep in mind I do sometimes do my homework in the study halls. Hmm. Anyways, here's the next chapter! We're still on Percy and Annabeth here. Don't worry, I'm thinking like one or maybe two more chapters describing these two and the big reunion coming up. Then we'll get onto Leo and all that. And then back to Camp Jupiter. Wow I've got a lot to cover! XD Hopefully this one is a bit longer of a chapter. I also incorporated an idea I had into it that might not really make sense in Greek myths, but it just kinda occurred to me and I really like the idea so ROLLING WITH IT! Lol, okay, just remember to review!**

* * *

The train was the worst.

Yes, they had gotten permission to leave Camp Half-Blood. Yes, their travels had been relatively easy in comparison to other trips they had recently taken. Yes, the company of her boyfriend was nice. Yes, she felt healthy. Yes, she really enjoyed alone time with said boyfriend. Yes, she was excited to see Sally Jackson.

But Annabeth still felt uncomfortable. She'd taken these very same trips weekly over the winter and spring-each time feeling sicker with worry.

Outside, the subway slowed to a halt at a specific stop that gave Annabeth Chase the chills.

She could literally see the map where Athena-no, _Minerva_-had practically disowned her and shoved the Mark of Athena into her care from the window. Basically setting her up fall into...

"Annabeth?"

He broke her trance. He rested his warm hand over hers, which was curled in a tight fist on her lap. She stared at his tan hand, which squeezed worriedly, the muscles flexing.

She shook her head. "Sorry." She said, suddenly breathless. "Memories." Her eyes went back to the window. She could no longer see the map. A tall man was blocking it. Annabeth met his eyes.

He looked as if he belonged in a Sherlock Homes movie. What with his long black trench coat and matching fedora. He wore sunglasses. His skin was pale and filled with visible veins. Annabeth had a feeling he was looking right at her for a reason. None of the people milling around him gave him a second glance.

Of course not.

They were mortals.

They couldn't see the red glint behind those sunglasses.

"Percy." Annabeth's voice turned hard.

He looked at her, then followed her gaze. At first, he had little to no reaction. Then he sucked in a breath. "Do you think it's a ghost? Or Ares? He's got that red-eyed look..."

Annabeth was skeptical. "No. Ghosts don't look that real. And I imagine Ares is a little too busy right now to be paying us a visit."

Just then, the doors of the train slammed shut. With a loud screech, the wheels began to turn. Annabeth was pushed forward a little. She didn't bother leaning back until the station was out of sight and the window now showed them the dark walls of a tunnel. It was too early for departure already, wasn't it? Then, she found herself looking at Percy.

They were close. Noses only five inches away.

Annabeth became uncomfortably aware of how far forward she had actually been leaning because of the train.

Neither moved.

Annabeth cursed Aphrodite at times like this. This was becoming more and more of a daily occurrence.

Sometimes Percy and herself found themselves caught up in each other. It was like Aphrodite had grabbed them by the back of the head and was forcing them to stare at each other.

Her breath caught in her throat. She thought she could hear his as well.

They had removed an inch of space between them.

Annabeth had the urge to touch his hair. The black strands were parted in the wrong direction. She wanted to flip them to the correct side of his roots.

Another inch was gone.

Percy's breath smelled like those Cheez-its he'd bought back at the snack shop right before they had gotten on the subway. His eyes were more than just green. Tints of blue rushed to the pupils, honestly the green was most concentrated around the rims of his eyes. If Annabeth stared long enough, she swore she could see ripples move outwards-like actual water.

Three inches left.

Percy smelled like the sea, as always. The pendent against her neck settled against her collar bone.

Two inches.

And that's when the train suddenly stopped.

Percy was flung against Annabeth, his head falling in her lap as she was forced to lean back. His butt lifted off the seat-as it was, he was already partly off the cracked blue material.

The Daughter of Athena did her best to stifle a laugh and steadied herself as the train shifted into a full stop in the middle of the dark tunnel.

Percy was lifted off Annabeth's lap and onto the floor. He looked around as if just woken up and grabbed the seats. "What was that?"

Annabeth forced herself to tense. She was trying to shake off whatever spell Aphrodite had put her under-the thing that made her muscles jelly and forced her to relax. Also, the one that made her lips tingle and her eyes stare at the son of Poseidon as he looked around near her feet.

A large boom rattled the train. The handles hanging from the ceiling jiggled wildly.

"Whoa." Percy peered out from their seat. "No one else is on the train."

Annabeth finally snapped out of it, though it felt like her heart was being cuffed by disappointment. She clutched her bag and unzipped it as she heard the KA-zing of Percy's sword being drawn-or, rather, uncapped.

Whatever.

She sifted through her clothes. She'd packed enough for two weeks, even though she knew Percy would probably want to stay longer. But she restricted herself to two weeks. Camp Half-Blood needed her. There was still alot to be done and repaired. They needed her skills.

Her hand finally found her sword hilt. She ripped it free, managing to take about half her clothes with it. She winced as a lacy pink bra fell to the ground right next to Percy's feet. He picked it up and gave it back to her without taking his eyes away from the aisle.

Annabeth muttered a curse and shoved her clothes back into the bag, trying not to blush or not to notice the small, slightly amused twitch of Percy's mouth.

The train was silent. They were still in the tunnel, so it's white lights gave it an eerie feeling. The car should have been filled, otherwise the silence pressed over Annabeth. Trying to keep her mind off that factor, she peered up and over the seat.

A massive bulge slammed into the car's door just as she did. Years of watching horror movies with her father and personal experiences kept her from jumping. The window was blocked by a dark shape, but she couldn't make anything out of it. Percy rolled to the booth across from theirs and pressed his back against the seat. He met Annabeth's eyes.

_Hide. Then attack. _She tried to convey.

A sneak attack.

Another budge of silver metal jutted out next to the first one.

Annabeth slipped from her sitting position and crouched, low and waiting. She held at her sword at the ready.

Then, with a horribly loud noise, the door was sent flying. It crashed into Annabeth's seat and she just managed not to flinch. The door had been hit so hard it was curled in on itself.

A clacking noise hit the ground, then the sound of a...hoof?

Percy looked at Annabeth for answers, but then a smooth, seductive voice neatly whispered into the hard air.

"Demigods." It was a greeting.

Annabeth's heart pumped madly in her chest. She couldn't breathe for some reason.

Percy was looking at her, concerned.

She shook her head. She mouthed, _ready?_

Percy nodded.

She started to time the rhythm of the unnatural sounding steps, and she locked her gaze on the bright white flooring of the train.

She saw a coat.

The son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena lunged.

There swords ripped the coat in two places-Annabeth's had slashed across what would have been a chest. Percy'd slashed downwards, a blow that would've taken off an arm and possibly a chuck of leg.

If there had actually been something in the coat.

The demigods didn't even wait for the coat to fall to the ground.

Annabeth spun around, slashing her sword at the air to repel a possible monster behind her. Percy slashed outwards, leaning on Annabeth's back once both had finished their strikes.

Both hit nothing.

Annabeth found herself facing a devilishly handsome man.

No doubt, he was the man back at the station. The same build proved it. Now that he'd shed his coat, it was revealed he was wearing no shirt(which Annabeth found _very_ distracting), and a pair of tight black pants that left little to the imagination. Annabeth forced her gaze down to his feet. He had no shoes. On one foot=well, it was simply a bronze foot. Toes and all-all bronze. She could pick out the screws by following the lines of the separate parts. Next to it, a hoof. Annabeth looked back up. His chest was broad and muscular. The monster had a rockin' sick pack, but the color ruined the image. Chalk white, with veins pulsing all over it. Lifting her gaze even higher was when her sword lowered.

His sunglasses were off. Yes, his eyes blazed red, but he had the smoothest skin she'd ever seen. She felt the urge to touch his cheek. He flashed a brilliant grin, showing off perfectly white teeth. As she watched, he removed his hat and dipped his head in a mock bow. "It's a pleasure." His hair ripped with fire-controlled to look alot like Percy's.

"Em-empousai?" She managed. Not purposely, it came out as a question.

Percy rolled off her back and stood next to her, shoulder to shoulder. He had his sword pointed to the monster's chest. "No way. He's male." Percy frowned, looking the monster up and over.

The man did a pout that made Annabeth's head spin. "And my sisters never forgive me for it. Neither, does Hecate." His eyes burned with rage for a moment-along with the embers suddenly spitting from his hair-but then he regained control. "So, I no longer serve the goddess of magic."

"Is that right?" Percy stalled. He nudged Annabeth.

She shook her head and cleared her throat, lifting her sword again. His voice was sad and slow, reminding Annabeth of a begging puppy.

The monster's eyebrows lifted. "Ah! I see Athena's child has fallen for me already. How honoring." He lowered his tone and Annabeth's arms shook.

Percy glared at the Empousai.

"Jealous, son of the sea?" The Empousai taunted, his eyes never leaving Annabeth.

Her legs shook. "I have not!" She barked, but her voice broke.

Percy put her arm around her shoulders. "It's okay." She took a deep breath as his voice ticked her ear. Somehow, having the weight of his arm around her was clearing her head. "Kelli had me the same way at first. Just focus on his feet. They're pretty gross."

Annabeth's mouth twitched at the disgust in her boyfriend's voice. She lowered her gaze and thought about the fur behind those tight pants. She thought about the clashing bronze right next to it.

And suddenly she thought about Percy.

The son of Poseidon lunged at the Empousai. He slashed his sword downwards in a deadly arc-aiming to slice the monster in half, but the Empousai was quick. Percy's sword was caught between two hands-now complete with claws instead of nails.

The Empousai snarled, revealing suddenly sharp, blunted teeth. "A good try, but I am not easily defeated. I've survived for over a thousand years, demigod."

"Yeah? Prove it." Percy used his sword as a weight to swing off of and slammed both of his sneakers into the shins of the Empousai.

The clang sent Annabeth's nerves alight. She tightened her grip on her sword and charged. Percy hadn't managed to knock the Empousai off his feet completely. Donkey legs were quick to regain a foothold, and the bronze leg was too heavy to actually move.

Annabeth cursed.

She didn't want to focus on anything _but_ the legs. However, for her to strike, she had to actually see her enemy.

Steeling her nerves, she looked up.

He saw her coming and closed his mouth to hide his teeth. Percy pulled his sword free and ducked as Annabeth swung.

It was a sloppy one that swiped over Percy's head and slashed at the Empousai's left breast. A thin line appeared across his nipple and to his side, sand spilling from the small wound.

Not a killing blow, but the cut slowed him down enough so that Percy had an opening. The demigod swung up, but just then the train lurched into motion.

The sudden shift was enough to knock Percy over. He barely managed to avoid impaling himself. He shot his head up and the empousai flipped away and out of range with the grace of a gymnast.

Annabeth hissed in annoyance and grabbed a seat to keep from falling. She watched as Percy stood back up.

The empousai was leaning against the back wall, almost casually. He sneered. "Stand aside, Jackson. I want the girl's blood."

Percy shifted his sword to prepare for another strike. "I've really had enough of monsters after our blood. It gets annoying real fast."

The Empousai laughed. His hair blazed, spitting embers into the air.  
The tunnel sped by again. Annabeth felt motion sick.

Percy and the empousai waited for the train to stop accelerating before they lunged.

Claws met sword.

Percy was mostly on defense-as the empousai was attempting to bite him as well. But every now and then Percy had an opening and managed to nick an ear or slash at the empousai to send him reeling. A shield would have been helpful, but Percy unfortunately didn't have one. He had to rely on his single sword.

Annabeth _had _to help Percy. But every time she tried to raised her sword the empousai would give her a glance and her limbs would turn to jelly. It was utterly humiliating.

Annabeth took a deep breath and looked at Percy.

Piper McLean had taught Annabeth many things. One of them, being to rely not only on plans but emotions.

And that's exactly what she did.

She recalled the bliss of leaning against Percy. She remembered the sheer comfort when she curled against Percy as he slept(against Buford's wishes-for at least a few hours before the table would burst into Percy's room shrieking "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" and she'd be chased out and back into her own cabin). She nearly lifted off the ground when she remembered the elated feeling of him suddenly dancing with her around a small fire only two days ago.

The warmth erupted in her chest.

She lunged.

"Anna-" Percy was cut off as she thrust her blade between the two of them. Percy leaned his head back instinctively, and Annabeth flicked her sword with a twist of the wrist. The empousai practically bit the sword blade, and the power made Annabeth's arm shake. Percy had been in the midst of a swing towards the vampire's waist, so it was surprising how he caught the blade with a strong hand while taking a few steps backwards and lifting his other hand to his mouth. A few sharp, white teeth clattered on the ground, and Annabeth felt a little pleased. She pulled her sword back and stood next to Percy. His hair was a mess, he was breathing heavy, his underarms sweaty.

And he owed her a kiss.

The Empousai's eyebrows started to go morph into a V shape, but suddenly he howled. Percy had twisted his blade firmly and basically scratched off the skin of the monster's palm. The monster let go, and Percy swirled his sword around once, sending little sand grains flying in a circle, and pulled it up so it was level with the vampire's heart.

Annabeth's heart pounded and the warmth tingled in her toes.

It was not, the empousai's charm that had her heart pounding.

Nor was it the empousai's charm that sent the warmth through her muscles.

She marched right up and swung before the monster could even bat his eyelashes at her.

The dust swirled around her, then vanished with a final red sparkle.

The couple was silent.

Then Annabeth turned and threw her arms around the son of Poseidon. Something her heart had been screaming at her to do ever since they had gotten on the train. He laughed and stumbled, but eventually leaned against her.

The couple hopped off at the next station and began the walk to Percy's mother's apartment. They held hands.

And each had threaded a sharp fang into their necklaces.


	3. Chapter 3

**UGH! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRRYYY! I actually had this all typed out and ready to be posted since...wow, last September? October? It's been a while. For some reason, I thought I posted it all those months ago, and have been going through this year thinking this one was up? Idk. Alright, I'll save my excuses and apologizes for next chapter, which I should be done with by this week. Anyways, remember, review! **

* * *

The hallway was quiet. The warm glow of the lights hooked onto the sides of the walls gave the wallpaper an orange tint. The slightly pink carpet was mushed down from so many feet stepping on it. Percy's sneakers were pushing down the carpet now. He shifted, nervously dragging his foot across the familiar flooring. The air smelled like vanilla. When Smelly Gabe had lived here with his mother, the smell of his cigars had seeped out into the hallways and other neighboring apartments. The smell was toxic and nauseating, so the landowner had put a thin table in the hallway. On it sat scented candles. All of them had burned almost completely down, leaving the smell behind. But that was to be expected, those candles had been in the hallway for years now. Percy's neighbor had never forgotten to light them every single night.

Percy inhaled deeply. The sun had just gone down, and the night air was crisp as it slipped through the open window, down at the other end of the hallway. The smell and the cold tickled the insides of his nose and he sneezed.

"Bless you." Said his girlfriend.

"Thanks." He sniffed.

Annabeth Chase's presence was probably the only thing keeping his head on. Percy was so nervous, it was ridiculous. He'd faced giants. He'd made his way through Tartarus. You'd think he wouldn't feel any fear about coming home for the first time in almost a year, but yet, his hand shook so bad he nearly dropped the borrowed key. Annabeth had her arm hooked through his arm, squeezing his hand tightly with her own. She looked at him expectantly, her beautiful blonde hair glowing in the light.

Percy let out a ragged breath. He lifted his hand and hovered the key in front of the keyhole. The strap of his duffel bag bit into his shoulder, but he didn't say anything.

His mom and stepfather weren't even home. Percy and Annabeth had found out from one of his neighbors, who had cried when she saw him. Percy remembered the words she said. Although she hadn't meant them to, they hurt. "_Percy Jackson. Well, we haven't seen you for quite a long time." _And at that sentence, Percy nearly cried himself. Ever since that conversation fifteen minutes ago, tears pricked at his eyes. After some ad-libbed answers to his neighbor about where he had been the past few months(according to the Daughter of Athena, he was overseas on a school trip), she revealed to him that Paul had taken Sally out for a dinner to celebrate her book being accepted for publishing. Then she had given them a spare key, as his was probably sitting in his cabin back at Camp Half Blood(he was a forgetful packer), and muttered about being young again and safety as they walked up the few flights of stairs to the apartment.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice was soft. "Are you alright?"

He took a moment to answer. When he did, his voice was fast and breathy. "Her book is going to be _published, _Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled. It made Percy relax, but he tensed up almost immediately after. "I know. It's great, right?"

"It's...amazing." Percy took another shaky breath. The key shook as Percy's hand trembled. Annabeth's hand snaked over his, helping him hold it steady.

"Come on." She whispered. She moved her hand forward, Percy's following. Together, they inserted the key. When Percy made no move to twist it, Annabeth flicked her wrist and turned the key.

The familiar clink sent Percy's nerves reeling. He started to breathe heavy. He left the key where it was and grabbed for the handle. It was smooth and small in his grip, making him realize he'd grown a little, and that scared him. Why was it so _excruciating_? Every muscle in Percy's body seemed unsure of what to do. It was painful being here. Part of him wanted to say, "I can't" and run away as fast as he could. The other part of him wanted to burst the door down-wanted his mom, wanted to feel safe and at home again.

Annabeth pulled the key free as he twisted the handle.

He pushed.

It was only open by a small slit, but one whiff of the oh so familiar smell, and Percy crumpled.

Annabeth caught him, strongly holding him up and rushing him inside as he buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to start crying. Not now, not after all they had been through. He didn't want to, yet he felt warm liquid hit his cold fingers. Annabeth didn't let go of him for a moment. She kicked the door shut and helped him quickly shuffle into the dark apartment, where they sunk down together on the couch. Percy's bag clunked down next to him, Annabeth dropped hers somewhere on the way in.

Oh Gods. The _couch. _

How many times had be sat down in this very spot, watching TV, or reading a book, playing video games, or doing homework, while his mom hummed happily in the kitchen or scribbled in her notebook? The way it squeaked underneath them, and how it shifted under their weight, made another flow of tears slip from Percy's eyes. He curled in on himself like he had been punched, his bag's strap pulling hard on his shoulder.

Annabeth murmured comforting words to him and brushed her fingers through his hair. She rubbed his arm and ran her smooth fingers down the side of his cheek, pushing off his duffel bag and down to the ground so it didn't pull on him so much.

Percy held his breath, afraid he might actually start to sob if he opened his mouth.

"It's alright, Percy. Breathe." Annabeth said, squeezing his bicep.

Percy sucked in a breath so unsteady it hurt. He didn't need to open his eyes, he could picture everything. His mother's china cabinet behind the couch, the old TV that had just recently been updated with Verizon FIOS in front of them, the small doorway to the kitchen, the table they had sat at all the time, the cabinet where his mom kept all the blue food dye for him, everything. The smell was so much of her, of their little family, that he wanted to scream.

Annabeth brushed her fingers through his hair and let him cry, not saying anything, just occasionally reminding him to breathe and trying to get him to relax.

Percy finally lifted his head from his fingers, and leaned his head back, not opening his eyes. The moment he did, tears dripped down from his jaw and onto his shirt.

Annabeth swiped at them, wiping them from his cheeks as he lowered himself so he could rest his head on the soft cushions of the back of the couch. Even that feeling made his lips quiver and he let out a breath that came out in three painful noises.

His mother was about to _publish _her _book. _And where had Percy been? Napping, for eight months. With no sign, he disappeared, leaving his mom, his half brother, his best friend, his step father, his _girlfriend-_the girl right next to him, to think he was dead. How could he _do _that to them? All they'd ever done was love and worry for them, and then he'd worried them so much. Another sob nearly broke through and Percy choked on it, leaning forward again as he coughed.

Annabeth stroked his shoulders and pressed her lips to his cheek, wiping more tears. "Relax, breathe, relax, breathe." She chanted softly.

When Percy got his breath back, he wiped at his own tears furiously, but they didn't stop. He stilled for a slow, long moment, then suddenly twisted and threw his arms around his girlfriend. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, her hair tickling his forehead. His lunge had pushed Annabeth down so they were lying down on the couch, but she certainly didn't mind. She lifted her legs up so she was lying down, and he did the same. The motion brought back a memory of an after school nap he'd taken in seventh grade. He'd woken up to his mother brushing her hand across her hair softly and telling him it was time for dinner. The memory stung like salt in a wound and he was sure he squeezed the breathe out of his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." He cried, his voice raspy and muffled. He burrowed deeper into her sturdy shape, inhaling the lemony-soap smell of her hair and the scent of his couch. Both calmed him, but both also made more tears flow. "I'm so sorry." His voice broke painfully and he held his breath again.

"For what?" Annabeth whispered. Then she seemed to put pieces together, because she grasped his shoulders and pulled him up, so he was facing her. His tears hit against her collarbone, leaving dark stained on her orange shirt. "Listen to me, Perseus Jackson." She smiled at him kindly, and wiped at his tears. He released his stranglehold on her left shoulder and wiped at his eyes himself. "Listen to me. That was not your fault. None of it was your fault. It was all Hera. Okay? Understand? All of it was Hera, no one blames you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. Okay?"

Percy let out a unsteady breath. "I just-"

She cut him off by lifting her head and brushing his lips with hers, sending tingles throughout his body. Then she lied back down, curling her arms around his neck. Her finger traced small circles between his shoulder blades. "Shh. I know, Seaweed Brain. I know." She smiled at him, love and care glittering in her eyes. Percy wasn't sure, but...was there admiration in the sea of gray too? Whatever the case, she was absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair waved out from around her head in cute little knotted curls. Her smile was dazzling and adorable, and he wanted nothing more then to hold her forever.

Percy felt awful, but finally relieved. Throughout this crazy journey that he'd undergone with Annabeth, alot of times all he had wanted to do was curl up into a ball next to her and cry. Now, he was actually doing that. Although it bothered him, because Annabeth should get to do this too. Maybe she would, Percy certainly wouldn't stop her. He just wanted to be in the arms of his girlfriend. Without realizing it, he lowered himself downwards again. Annabeth kissed at his tears, all around his face as he lowered himself, closing his eyes. She twisted so that his body was sandwiched between the back of the couch and her. He wasn't about to complain. His head touched a soft throw pillow he had watched his mom buy years ago, and more tears fell-now towards the pillow. Annabeth sighed, her breath tickling his jaw. "It's alright."

Percy curled his head downwards, and she took it as a single. She pulled in close to him and pressed her forehead to his. She played with his hair calmly while he let it out. Her head pulled the pillow down to an even weight so it didn't try to reach up and smack Percy in the face. Percy hoped he wasn't getting snot everywhere. He sniffed, just in case. Percy looked at the old grandfather clock in the hallway. It's ancient hands still told time, and according to them, it was already nearly nine thirty. That was the last thought Percy had until he kissed his girlfriend softly, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Annabeth, once sure her snoring boyfriend wouldn't notice, sat up. She stretched. It was a small couch, and she'd been tottering on the edge of it for the past couple of hours. Annabeth, while a little uncomfortable, didn't really want to leave the embrace of her boyfriend. Looking down at his face, so serene and peacefully, yet there were still tears that had not dried up. It was like Percy was crying in his sleep. Annabeth looked around, then reached over to the small table where a lamp sat, along with a few books and a picture of Percy when he was little, and pulled a few tissues from the box sitting there. Annabeth had noticed them before, of course, but she had been reluctant to take her hands off her boyfriend. He needed to know she was there for him. And this wasn't the only box. She'd noticed there was at least two boxes in every room. It was Paul's idea, because his wife kept bursting into tears whenever she thought about her son. Annabeth thought that was a good idea.

But now he was in a deep sleep, so she grabbed a few and dabbed gently at his eyes and under his nose, cleaning him up.

Annabeth knew he'd cry. From the moment they'd gotten into the Camp's taxi and driven off, she knew her boyfriend would finally break when he entered his home again. Annabeth was pretty sure she might do the same thing once she saw her father again, but not exactly on the same level as Percy. Annabeth would break because of all that had happened to her, not because her father hadn't known where she was for eight months. No way could Percy go through all of that and not need to cry. She secretly cursed that neighbor of his, saying all the wrong things to make him feel guilty.

Annabeth dragged the tissue along his cheeks, wiping the dried tear tracks. She wondered when Sally would come back. The neighbor had sat Paul had taken her out to dinner, not to his place, but then again, she could always be wrong. Annabeth sighed. She stood, but hesitated when Percy made a low crooning sound and another tear streaked from his eye. He was asleep, no doubt, but still crying.

It hurt to see him cry, yes, but he needed to. It was refreshing. She thought about the Percy Jackson that nearly drowned Ahklys in her own poison, that scary sight had horrified her, but seeing him like this made her chest fizz with relief. She was still her Percy. Still her Seaweed Brain. Still her goofball.

Annabeth wiped the fresh tear and walked into the kitchen. She turned on a few lights, letting the light from the kitchen spill but not overflow into the living room. She tossed away the used tissues and washed her hands, then went for a bathroom break. When she finished, she raided the fridge and found it almost empty. Sally had practically lived at Paul's house the past few months, because her little apartment reminded her too much of Percy. Yet, Annabeth remembered during her visits, Sally could only write and work on her novel in this apartment. With a sigh, Annabeth grabbed some strawberries. She clunked some into a bowl and washed them lazily. She glanced at her boyfriend, but he hadn't moved. So Annabeth pulled a chair up at the table and chomped on the strawberries. She blinked her own eyes sleepily. Percy had this weird thing about him-when he was sleeping, he made everyone else feel sleepy.

The first time she met her boyfriend, taking care of him for those three days, she had noticed it. Things had changed drastically since then, but at least he still had that habit.

Annabeth finished her strawberries and washed the bowl, drying it off before putting it back where she had found it. She yawned, and grabbed their duffel bags. She pulled them into the corner, well out of the way, and stared out the fire escape window. The lights of the city gleamed, the sounds of cars muffled through the glass. She sighed, and stepped out into the night. Sally's moon flower that Percy had brought back from Calypso's island gleamed in the light. Sally had taken good care of it.

Annabeth looked up at the moon. She didn't hate Calypso, even after what had happened in Tartarus. And, if what Hazel said was true, she had Leo now. She had a reason to hate Annabeth, what with Percy leaving Calypso for her, so Annabeth didn't hold it against her. The daughter of Athena pressed her fist to her chest nervously, as it had started to pound again. She didn't hate Calypso, but what a curse. It was utterly terrifying to be away from Percy in literal hell.

Annabeth turned as she thought she heard Percy say something. She ducked back inside, rubbing her bare arms. "Percy?" She whispered.

Her boyfriend mumbled in his sleep. "Mmm...I didn't...blue." At least that's what she thought he said.

She smiled, and closed the door behind her, cutting off the sounds of the city and the cold. She grabbed a folded blanket from the only other chair in the room, and lied down next to her boyfriend again. She gently shoved his butt backwards, so she wouldn't fall, and threw the blanket over the two of them.

Percy mumbled and tossed his arm around her waist, hugging her towards him tightly. Annabeth laughed and ran her hands through his hair as he pressed his forehead against her collarbone, her eyes started to droop, so she simply lied her hand down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sally Jackson was having a great night. First, Paul had given her one of the nicest dinners she had had in a good year. The restaurant was five stars, and Paul had ordered a reservation and everything. They'd strolled past a group of people waiting outdoors to get in, and were sat down at a small circular table with a view of the sunset. Real candles sat in the middle of it, on top of the soft brown tablecloth. Sally had feasted on a wonderful lobster, while Paul chomped on some Chicken Parmesan. Then, he'd taking her out dancing. They hadn't had any drinks, they just danced, and it had been a blast. Before she knew it, Paul whisked her onto a romantic boat ride, where they'd just talked about nothing for hours and hours.

Now, Sally's phone told her it needed a charge, and that it was nearly one in the morning. Her feet were killing her after wearing her high heels for so long, but she didn't mind all that much, being about how the blisters were worth it. She slipped them off as soon as she stepped inside, finally letting her feet breathe. She spun around and faced Paul. "Thank you so much. I really needed that." She leaned forward, clapping her hands on his shoulder and kissing his cheek. It was smooth, as he had even shaved for the occasion. He was still wearing his tuxedo, but now he had taken off his jacket. His white shirt and tie showed him off nicely, if she did say so herself.

"You're very welcome. It was fun." Paul agreed. He kissed her back.

Sally pulled away first. "Come on, we can't wake the neighbors. Especially Abby. She's-"

Sally Jackson was interrupted by the very same neighbor. Abigail jumped out from her door, and grasped Sally's hands. "Congratulations!" She whispered happily.

"For-For what?" Sally blinked, startled. But then her mind clicked back into working mode. "Oh, why thank you, Abigail. I didn't mean to wake you though, I'm sorry." And certainly, Sally should believe that she did wake the neighbor. Dressed in slippers and a night gown, and her hair was swept up in awkward positions.

But then Abby shook her head. "Don't you know?" When Sally just stared blankly at her, Abby sighed. "Kids these days. I knew he was just going up there with that little girlfriend of his to-"

"Wait." Sally gasped. Her eyes pricked. _Please. Please tell me what I think you're about to say. _"Is it Percy? Is my Percy home?" Her voice came out as a whisper that lingered in the air.

"Yes, Sally. He came asking about you around nine-" Sally didn't hear the rest. She dropped her shoes-right onto Abby's foot, poor women, and darted up the stairs.

"Sally!" Paul called. "Wait for me!"

But Sally Jackson was not going to wait. Her curled hair bounced around her face, tickling her cheeks and forehead. Her sparkly red dress probably ripped as she carelessly crumpled the bottom of it up in her fists and thundered up the stairs. Her heart pounded, and when she tripped and took a sprawl, she barely noticed. She hiked up her dress even more-so much that she nearly showed her underwear, and continued up to her door.

She only stopped when her hand grasped the door handle. She caught her breath, letting her dress fall down her legs again. Her hand shook. She could tell, she just knew. Her Percy was in there. Her Percy Jackson, her little boy, was inside. Waiting for her, like she had waited for him.

Paul raced up next to her and grasped her elbows with his free hand. His other held her shoes. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, tears pricking at her eyes.

Sally twisted the handle with a sudden rush, and the door slipped open quietly.

The apartment was almost dark, except the kitchen lights. From there lights, Sally could make out the shape of two figures curled around each other, snoozing peacefully. Sally's hands went up to her mouth. Her purse, which she had completely forgotten about, and somehow managed to stay over her shoulder during her mad race to her apartment, now finally fell off her shoulder and down to her elbow. The bag itself clunked against the ground, and both demigods stirred slightly.

The next thing Sally new, she was stumbling forward carefully. She pinched herself, as she had dreamed about Percy coming home many times. But it hurt, so she assumed she wasn't dreaming. She stood in front of the couch, not believing it. Tears fell down her face. She reached forward with shaking fingers, careful not to disturb Annabeth, and pursued her fingers over Percy's face.

Her son's eyes fluttered. He looked like he had been crying. When he opened his eyes, Sally had to smile. "Percy." She breathed out in a soft sob.

Percy's eyes widened, then watered. "Hi, Mom." He whispered, his breath ruffling over Annabeth's neck and fluttering her hair.

Sally considered Annabeth a daughter already, and she was elated to see her as well. When Annabeth's eyes fluttered, and she looked up at Percy with concern, Sally's heart clenched. The Child of Athena reached up and touched Percy's chin softly. Her son jerked his head down to her. "Percy?" Annabeth breathed sleepily.

Percy brushed her hair behind her ear. "My mom's here." He whispered.

"Oh." She sighed, leaning back down and letting her hand drop. "Tell her I say hi."

"Will do." Percy exchanged a look with his mother, and both gave little, breathless chuckles. Watching as Percy carefully lifted himself up and slipped over his girlfriend, careful not to wake her again, Sally noticed that something had changed between the two. Couples were always close, but something about the way that Percy pulled the old blanket over her shoulders and kissed her cheek made Sally think that these two had somehow become inseparable.

But then Percy turned to her, and Sally wasn't thinking about her son's lover anymore.

He threw his arms around her, and she hugged him back tightly. Her tears fell freely down onto his shoulder, and she was almost alarmed to be able to feel how much he had grown. His muscles rippled powerfully, he was almost as tall as her now, and he was crying. She could feel his tears hit her shoulder. "Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy..." Sally found herself muttering.

Mother and son collapsed to their knees, still hugging, still crying. Percy touched the back of her hair. "I missed you. I missed you so much." He sobbed shakily.

"I missed you more." Sally sniveled.

Percy sobbed again and hugged her tighter, nearly crushing her rib cage, but Sally couldn't have cared less right then. "You're home. Oh my Gods, Perseus Jackson, you're _home._"

Percy sobbed again and Sally rocked them back and forth.

Paul at some point came and joined the hug.

Finally, finally, they broke apart. But Sally found herself clenching her son's forearms tightly, afraid to let go.

Annabeth muttered something and twisted around. Her gray eyes opened, and she grinned at the Jacksons. "Hi, Sally."

"Annabeth." Sally weeped. She held out her hand, and Annabeth rose. She pushed aside the blanket and grabbed Sally's hand. Sally pulled her forward to her knees so she could hug Annabeth too. This turned into another group hug. Sally cried her eyes out.

The night went on. All stayed up until four, Paul made tea. Everyone changed into pajamas. Percy and Sally sat on the floor. Percy sat between Annabeth's legs, while Paul sat next to Annabeth on the couch. Sally sat across from her son, her knees against his. Percy told the entire story, Annabeth picking up for him whenever his voice failed or he choked up.

Sally was horrified. She had the feeling, based on a glance the pair had shared as they started about their journey through Tartarus, they were hiding some horrors from her. But she didn't mind. Her son was alive. His girlfriend, and her practically already adopted daughter, were _alive. _She didn't mind them keeping some secrets, it saved her the worry. They cried during parts of the story, Sally found she did too. Paul himself looked downright horrified, and by the end of it he put his hands on Annabeth's knee and Percy's shoulder.

Percy took a deep breath. "So, in short, I'm sorry."

Sally laughed. "Oh, you're sorry?! The only person who owes me an apology is Hera." But Sally opened her arms again, and Percy scooted forward into them. She breathed in his scent-the scent of the sea. "Do you know what I called my book, Percy?"

"No. What?"

She took another deep breath, and pressed her face into Percy's hair. "_Missing my Sea._"


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY! It's been a hectic crazy-mostly bad year, and it's not even over yet. -_- However, I've basically given up on trying in alot of my classes, so I've made time to write this out and read The Blood of Olympus again. As it normally happens, reading always gets the ideas flowing. So, we're finally moving away from Percy, his mom, Annabeth, and Paul, and into the world of Leo Valdez! It's written from Piper's point of view, because I love her and I want to skip right to the part where they meet up again. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy, and remember, review! **

* * *

Piper's battle instincts rose her from her peaceful slumber.

The daughter of Aphrodite, before she was even completely aware of what she was doing, lurched like someone had hit her with a defibrillator. She became aware of the screaming and her eyes shot open. All within the inhale of a single breathe, Piper McLean had swiped her hand under her pillow and snatched her dagger, rolled off her bunk, and came up kneeling, then slashed at the source of the scream.

It cut off abruptly.

Piper exhaled shakily.

Then itchy fabric floated down into her face. It smelled like oranges. She plucked it off her face and relaxed, remembering where she was. But that still left the matter of the scream...

Piper looked at the bottom half of a white dress in her free hand. It had been sliced in a neat line right at the waist, the ruffles of the dress still fluttering downwards. The fabric was itchy thanks to all of it's frills and lacy exterior, and Piper wanted to gag looking at it. She also noted a small spot at the top of the waist-an orange stain. Based on the smell and color, she assumed it had been orange juice.

Pieces fell into place in her head, and she looked up to see Drew standing there, holding the top of the dress in quaking fingers. The second-in-command of the Aphrodite cabin was lucky she had been holding her dress away from her.

The rest of the cabin was stirring, demigods twisting in their beds or opening their eyes to see what was going on.

Piper's heart was in her chest. She stood, swallowing, and put her knife back on her bunk. "Sorry, Drew." She finally said. "You scared me."

Drew's shock was slowly turning to anger. "Are. You. _Serious?! _Piper! That dress cost me three hundred bucks!"

_Then you got ripped off. _Piper bit the comment back. "Drew, I-I don't know what took over me, okay? I just...I thought..." She faltered. She had thought she was back on the Argo 2, and one of her friends just shrieked because they were being attacked by monsters, _again. _It had been almost a month since the battle with Gaea, and Piper was still jumping at the softest noise. The shriek sent all of Piper's nerves on edge, and she had to force herself to relax. She handed the half of the dress back to Drew, who snatched it with a horrified expression. "Look, I'll pay you back. What were you screaming about, anyways?"

Drew glared at Piper. She grabbed the two parts of the dress in one hand and flipped the top part over her arm so Piper could see the front of it, which had a long, orange stain soaked down it. Drew's voice shook with rage. "I left it on the line overnight to dry. This morning, I take it inside, turn on the light, and some _idiot _has spilled orange juice down the front!" Her pretty eyes darted around the cabin, narrowing on Michael.

Piper sighed. She just woke up, and now that the nonexistent threat was over, Piper just wanted to go back to bed. The sun wasn't even up yet-just a few stripes of pink formed on the horizon. The cabin's only real light source came from a small desk lamp Drew had obviously turned on. But of course, Piper had to soothe the heck of a thunderstorm that was her half-sister. "Guys, did any of you do it?" She asked.

No one responded.

"Drew, maybe it was someone from the other cabins. Like, a child of Hermes? Travis and Conner love to mess with you." Piper reminded her.

Drew didn't look convinced. Piper tried to avoid using her charmspeak as much as she could, being how powerful it had become. But sometimes, Drew needed a little..ah, persuading. "I don't believe it." She muttered. She looked at her dress again, running her fingers down the two halves.

"Well, maybe I can salvage it." Said one of the newer demigods, a young, pretty brown haired girl with a bright smile. She tossed her blankets off and stood, walking over to the dress. Piper thought she said her name was Kim. Already, she was known for her sewing skills and the magic she worked with clothes. Kim had revealed to Piper she wanted to be a fashion designer when she was older, which explained alot. However, as Kim gently took the pieces of the dress from Drew, Piper couldn't help but think about Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, had left almost exactly a week after the fight with Gaea to follow Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth's boyfriend, to see his mom and stepfather. Annabeth had told Piper that she was only planning to stay for about two weeks, maximum, but being how she wasn't back yet, and she'd been in contact with Chiron, that obviously didn't work out so well.

"Piper!" Drew snapped, making Piper jump.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. What?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "I _said, _even if Kim fixes it, you still owe me."

That didn't seem fair. But right then, Piper didn't feel like arguing with Drew first thing in the morning, so she sighed and coughed out another apology and a promise to pay her back.

Piper's day didn't get any easier than that, unfortunately.

She had a relatively calm breakfast, eating it under a table as the Hermes cabin had started a food fight. She wasn't the only one who ate under the cramped space. She waved at Jason, who sat under his assigned table, munching away on some french toast.

After breakfast and the Hermes cabin ordered to clean the pavilion, the Aphrodite cabin were to meet with the Hephaestus cabin the arena for some sword fighting practice. Piper was a little upset about that. She always thought of Leo every time she looked at Jake, who was still upset he was Head of the Cabin now. He'd healed well, but he still walked with a little limp, and he never looked happy as he donned his armor and faced off with Kim, who danced towards his limp, trying to find an easy strike.

"Keep your right side well defended, Jake." Chiron called thoughtfully, stroking his chin as he watched.

Piper stood next to the centaur, her sword struck in the ground between her feet. She watched while Lacey braided Piper's hair to the side for her, tucking it under her armor safely so her enemies couldn't grab it. "Easier said then done. Kim's vicious and quick." Piper noted.

"Yes, but a good defense men knows how to keep himself protected." Chiron responded.

And sure enough, as Kim lunged for a strike towards Jake's right shoulder, he quickly raised his sword and met hers at the hilt. Jake then used his bad leg and it's awkward swing to smash into Kim's calves, dis-balancing her. Their swords screeched as she fell, the length of the blade running against Jake's heavier sword.

Kim hit the ground and her sword clattered away. "Ow." She groaned, rubbing her buttox.

"Kim has a lot to learn." Chiron said. "She's new, after all."

Piper nodded, sighing as Jake offered his hand to Kim to help her stand. Kim took it and Jake nearly pulled her on top of him with his strength.

One of Hephaestus's kids shouted. "Hey! No PDF on the battlefield!" Both cabins laughed, and Kim and Jack flushed as they practically ran from each other. Piper's heart sank as she thanked Lacey and stepped into the ring, along with another camper who Piper, regrettably, didn't know. Piper's head wasn't in the game, but her instincts kept her moves sharp. Piper thought about how Leo would have probably made that joke ten times funnier with some weird twist as she parried away the camper's sword. She thought about how Leo would have probably teased Jake and Kim so relentlessly that Chiron would have to pull him out of the games as she struck at the camper with the flat of her blade. She thought about how badly she missed Leo as she planted a foot on the camper's chest and leveled her sword at his throat.

Finally, the match was over and Piper stepped off the camper. She helped him up, and then walked back to Chiron. Drew took her place. Piper hadn't even yet turned around with Chiron skittered with alarm and rushed forward. Piper spun, and let out a long groan.

Drew was never good with putting on her armor. She had somehow shoved her skinny leg through a calf guard the wrong way. So when she stepped forward and crouched, the armor dented and dug into her leg. Now Drew was on the ground, wailing about how this had to be the worst day ever while the Hephaestus girl she was about to duel immediately got to work freeing Drew's leg. One of her cabinmates passed her a saw and Piper winced. That wasn't coming off without a bruise.

* * *

"A _sprain" _ Drew complained, lying up in her bunk bed with a fan pointed at her and all the spare pillows in the cabin under Drew's foot. Piper was sitting in her own bed behind Drew's, absolutely dying of heat, drenched in sweat, and irritated to no end. Drew was nonstop complaints about _this _and _that _and everything wrong with the world and did Piper know she went to school with Lacey?

"You'll get over it." Piper mumbled for the millionth time. She checked the time. It was only two more minutes to go, and then Chiron would let Piper go to the canoe lake and join her cabinmates in some canoeing and swimming lessons. The only reason she had to wait here was to make sure Drew was really alright. It was a Camp rule, and Piper despised it-because Drew managed to hurt herself so much that she had to sit in a slowly melting, yet still pretty, cabin when she could have been diving into a cool lake.

"You know something, Piper?" Drew asked. "You're lucky. You don't have to deal with this." She gestured to her leg.

Piper snapped. She stood and flung herself around so she faced Drew. "Annabeth _broke _her ankle in Rome! She still tricked Archane into building herself a trap and then she _fell into Tartarus, Drew! Her ankle still flares up in pain today!_" Piper yelled. She took a breath. "So stop complaining about your stupid sprain. You'll live." With that, Piper stormed out of the building, two minutes before she was supposed to.

At the Lake, Piper was still fuming mad. She ignored her cabinmates, ripped off her shirt, shoved off her shorts, and hopped into the water. Piper had been wearing her swimsuit underneath her discarded clothing, so she wasn't flashing anyone. The rush of cool water immediately helped the heat leave Piper's body. She stayed under for a minute, before popping her head back up to breath and grab the dock. Her hand grasped a few fingers by accident, and she looked up, startled, to see Jason. Jason smiled at her, his scar gray in the sunlight. "Hey. You seem mad."

Piper let out a breath. "Drew. She's just been driving me crazy all day." She lifted both her hands, and Jason grasped them strongly. He pulled her up onto the docks, where she sat down with her feet dangling, dripping little droplets so they hit the surfaced and sent out ripples. She leaned back, looking at the blue sky. Jason sat next to her, facing the opposite direction. "How long has Annabeth been gone, again?"

Jason thought. "Hmm. Four weeks, I think? They'll be back before summer ends, I can tell you that much." Jason said.

"She'll probably celebrate Percy's birthday and come back." Piper hesitated. "Will she?" Piper wanted to see her friend once more before she left to go back to school.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Personally, I think Percy's mom is holding her hostage." Jason laughed as Piper snorted. "At least now you can goof off while your cabin swims laps."

Piper gave him a look. "By, goof off..."

Jason smirked and leaned forward, giving Piper a soft kiss. Piper was glad she was sitting, or she probably would have jumped with joy.

When they pulled apart, Jason put his dry forehead against her soaked one. "Something else bugging you?"

"I miss Leo."

Jason ran a hand behind her ear, not really brushing any hair back, just touching her face softly. "I miss him too, Pipes."

Piper leaned into him, and Jason didn't mind that she was soaked. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, and pressed a kiss to her head. Piper could feel his glasses as he put his cheek against the spot where he had kissed. After a moment of silence, he asked. "Did you put on sunscreen?"

"Yes."

"Good."

That was probably the best part of Piper's day. After canoeing, the Aphrodite kids joined in to watch with the rest of the camp as a few of the Hecate kids cast their magic and play around with a stuffed monster scorpion. They turned it into multiple animals, then one gave it life, right before the other blasted it with blue fire. When the fire faded, the scorpion was a stuffed doll once again. It was pretty amazing...that is, until one of the spells went a little haywire and the stuffed monster scorpion was given life, _again, _grew until it was about as tall as the Big House, and became magic resistant.

Piper lunged into action, along with Jason and a bunch of other campers. For a while, they thought they had it, until Piper got scratched with it's massive tail and then spent the a good two hours lying in the infirmary, Will healing out the poison while bantering with Nico. The two of them gave Piper a headache.

When she was finally dispatched, Jason was there. He held out his hand to her. "Walk? The sunset's really pretty."

Piper took his hand and they walked towards the beach. Piper took off her shoes and carried them in her free hand, letting the grains of sand sink between her toes. She stared out at the ocean, glittering as the sun just brushed it's surface. The air was cooling off, and Jason draped his sweater over Piper's shoulders. She grasped the tops and pulled them down, making sure the jacket stayed on her shoulders. "Thank you." She murmured.

"Sure thing." He adjusted his glasses, which caught the sunset and glowed sharply. He hummed as he walked, swinging her arm and kicking up his feet. But Piper was just too exhausted-physically and mentally, to really do more then smile at his antics.

Then they saw the glint of gold, and Jason stopped. He narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Piper asked. Jason's face fell into that serious look he had worn during nearly the entire month of July, battling against Gaea. "It...it looks...but it can't be..."

Piper stared at the gold glint in the sky. It was coming closer, and now Piper could make out two moving objects sticking out from the side of it. It looked like a dark, gold color...

"No way." Jason whispered. He squeezed Piper's hand. "No way, no way, no way, no way."

The figure blasted flames and shuddered, two red eyes glaring out from the sunset.

Piper lifted her free hand, covering her mouth. Her eyes started to water. "Are we-Am I-is that-"

"Festus?" Jason's voice was as low and raspy as it could possibly go. His hand trembled in Piper's-or was that hers?

The dragon swooped towards the beach, and when Piper made out two shapes on his back, she screamed out loud and tears rolled down her face, along with a massive smile.

The smile faded as she started to see the damage. Festus's underbelly was practically charbroiled. His head kept twitching, and drooping, though his eyes glowed brightly. His wings shuddered and were ripped in multiple places. And he was gaining speed-heading right for...for _them?! _

"Pipes! Jason! Better move or we might smash ya!" Said a crazy, hysterically happy, loud voice Piper had missed so much.

Jason tackled her to the side at the last second as Festus slammed into the beach, sending his riders flying as he rolled around, landing so close to Piper and Jason back up on the dunes that his tail nearly smacked Piper's feet.

The dragon let out a long sputter of a sigh, smoke rising from multiple parts of his body.

Leo Valdez stood, laughing, with a beautiful girl next to him out of a sandbank. He shook sand out of his singed, brown curly hair. He grinned, his face black with soot, and his clothes torn and ripped. Besides him, the girl had a few soot marks here and there, but she looked like a goddess. Leo stood at attention, saluting to Jason and Piper.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hepheatus, reporting back to you. Status: no longer dead. Smelling: like he has just died. Which he did. But then he came back, so it's all good." He stared at the girl next to him. "And also bringing Calypso, beautiful, hopefully no longer immortal goddess and his new girlfriend, back from Ogygia with him." He grinnned, and Piper's eyes watered.

She stood, Jason next to her. She stomped right up, and smacked him across the face. Then she pulled him down for a bone-crushing hug. She wasn't sure what words she could say, so instead, she plopped a kiss on his cheek and stared him in the eyes. He looked startled, but his eyes were warm. "If you ever..." she faltered. "If you ever...think about..." Finaly she gave up and hugged him again.

"Dude. What the actual Hades." Jason said. He walked over, as if in a trance, and wrapped his big arms around his best friend. "We thought you were dead."

"Ah, so did I. Festus here, luckily, jumpstarted my life. By the way, how long have I been gone? I was a little worried that it might be a hundred years or so, since Ogygia is a messed up place."

"About a month." Piper sniffed, her voice muffled by his sooty and ruined shirt. Leo smelled like motor oil and fire.

"Good timing!" He looked back at Calypso. "Whadda think, Princess?"

Piper looked up at Calypso. Her auburn hair burned in the low sun, her eyes were sharp, and she looked way out of Leo's league. Yet, her eyes were warm and loving as she glared at him. "I think you owe your friends more of an apology then that." She dipped her head towards Piper and Jason, then went over to Festus. She flicked open a panel on his neck and set to work.

Piper and Jason let go of him, but Piper grasped his hand tightly. "Leo Valdez..." She started.

"Yes, Beauty Queen?" He grinned.

"...We missed you."


End file.
